Never let me go
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del one shoot portugués del mismo título escrito por A dona dos porquinhos. One shoot de temática AU. Swaqueen. Dos mujeres, una discapacidad, una pasión, y el deseo de volver a conectar.


**Aquí os dejo un regalito. Un one shoot que a mí me gustó mucho. Lo descubrí hace un par de día, y su escritora me ha dado el permiso para traducir este, y otras historias de ella. Es el primer one shoot que traduzco de temática AU y que no es eminentemente sexual. Hay alguna escena de sexo, pero ya veréis lo bien escrita que está.**

 **En fin, espero que os guste.**

 **Never let me go**

Seis meses después de la gran tragedia. Las consecuencias de aquel ataque aún estaban en mí y creo que en todos. Fue inhumano, una masacre y mis huesos parecen quebrarse solo al pensarlo. Emma fue una superviviente, ganó numerosos homenajes por haber sido fuerte, por haber aguantado el dolor al que fue sometida. Pero ella no estaba feliz, veía su mirada pasando por las personas, y siempre que volvía a casa, las lágrimas la embargaban. Estaba hundiéndose y en vez de empujarla y agarrarla, yo descendí junto con ella. No supe cómo afrontarlo al principio.

Mi madre no me ayudó nada. Un mes entero volviéndome loca. Llenándome la cabeza a causa de la danza. Por la mañana ensayaba y por la tarde iba a ver a Emma. Cora nunca apoyó eso, pero no me lo impidió. Y por otro lado, estaba la rubia, la mayoría de las veces echada en su cama o sentada, sin ganas de conversar. La presencia era suficiente. Pero aquello me dolía.

No estaba logrando llegar a ella, lo que había planeado en mi mente se escurría entre mis manos. Tenía ganas de llorar, de agarrarla por el cuello y decirle que todo saldría bien, de bailar para ella, porque eso me hacía sentirme viva. Pero no podía. Sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos, rozando levemente, apretando, yo perdía el aire cada vez que los sentía, cálidos y delicados.

«Esto es una mierda, Regina. Deberías estar con tu madre» susurró soltando mi mano. Mi corazón se me subió a la boca, esa era una conversación que presentía que iba a ocurrir y siempre la rehuía.

«No digas eso, Emma. Me gusta estar contigo» sonreí, tocando su rostro

«¡Mírame! ¿Vas a pasarte la vida así? ¿Perdiendo horas de tu día con una persona que no tiene el valor para encarar la vida de nuevo? ¡Mereces más! Mucho más» su voz era firme, no había lágrimas en sus ojos, sus manos abandonaron las mías.

«Para con eso. No me hagas esto, no te hagas esto. ¡Te amo, te amo tanto que duele!» las lágrimas me ganaron. Siempre tenía ganas de llorar y me desahogué ahí «¡Son seis meses! Vengo todos los días, y no me quejo. Mi madre me saca de mis casillas todos los días y no me quejo. Me destroza ver que mi presencia no sirve ni para hacerte sonreír. ¡Lo estoy intentando Emma! Lo máximo que puedo, lo estoy intentando…» sollocé echándome a su lado en la cama, buscando aire, con las lágrimas quemando mis ojos.

«¿No lo ves? Te estás desgastando. ¡Yo soy un caso perdido, no consigo lidiar con esto, no consigo seguir adelante! Te miro y veo un futuro que no voy a tener, Regina. Te miro y veo que todo mi amor por ti te sofoca, ¡es egoísta! Todos los días estás aquí cuando podrías estar ensayando para una gran oportunidad, podrías estar conociendo a alguien capaz de caminar hacia ti. Siento que estoy rindiéndome día tras día, e intento agarrarme a ti, pero me caigo y te llevo conmigo al suelo. Eso no se hace, la antigua Emma nunca haría eso. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo era yo? Tal vez eso sea lo único que ha quedado, la humanidad. Escúchame…Eres hermosa, eres la mejor bailarina del mundo, puedes conquistar el mundo con tu baile» no se trabó, hablando de modo ensayado, como si llevara días repasándolo.

«¿Por qué estás haciendo esto conmigo?» me senté, incapaz de aguantar todas aquellas palabras. Intenté alcanzar sus manos, pero ella las retiró. El dolor fue abriéndose paso dentro de mí, invadiendo cada parte de mi ser «¿Por qué no aceptas que yo no estoy abandonando nada, que el único mundo que yo NECESITO conquistar eres tú?» susurré levantándome, había pasos de baile difíciles, que mi madre siempre me presionaba a hacer. Me sentía en uno de esos pasos, el más difícil de todos, el que nunca conseguiría hacer, con el que siempre me caería al suelo.

«¡No puedo aceptar que dejes de ser grande por mí! ¡Tú no lo aceptarías si estuvieras en mi lugar!» dijo ella, las lágrimas brotaron de manera desgarradora. Fue hacia ella y la abracé. Apretando «Por favor…»

«No, Emma…» susurré sin levantarme «Quien ama, no se rinde, no puedes»

«Quien ama, deja libre. No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, Regina. No te hundas conmigo, por favor» Levanté la cabeza y la miré. Una última lágrima descendió por su rostro.

«¡No lo entiendes! Me estás hundiendo, lentamente. Eso duele. Es como si me estuvieran rasgando. No tenías ese derecho»

Ella no dijo nada, no me miró, ni nada. Salí corriendo de aquella casa, así como corrí para alcanzarla el día del ataque. Entré en la Academia de baile, chocando con los alumnos, dirigiéndome hacia el salón, cerré la puerta violentamente y pasé el cerrojo. Emma, en los meses anteriores, me había enseñado melodías que encajaban muy bien con mis pasos. Puse la última música que había ensayado con mi madre. Me puse en el centro y cerré los ojos. Los pasos ya calculados, me concentré en ellos, en la música, en los instrumentos. Las lágrimas descendían libremente. La melancolía del piano me invadía, los pasos se hicieron arrastrados. El sonido del violín era fuerte, sentía los arcos entrando en mí, dejándome llena de agujeros, sangrando. La guitarra, casi imperceptible, me causaba vibraciones. Mi cuerpo se movía como si estuviese en medio de ellos, mis brazos se movían como si fuesen velos, la punta de mis pies golpeaban groseramente el suelo, empujándome hacia delante.

Dolor. Vida. Amor. Todo se expresaba en aquellos pasos perfectos y enfurecidos. Quise gritar y grité hasta que mis cuerdas vocales dolieron y casi me atraganté. No pensé en el tiempo. No paré. Estaba muriendo con mi danza. ¿Por qué ella había hecho eso? ¿Por qué se había rendido? ¿Por qué mi amor no era correspondido? ¿Por qué fallé? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Las preguntas giraron en mi mente como giraba yo sobre mí misma hasta caer al suelo, golpeándome la espalda contra el suelo duro y helado.

«¡Regina!» gritó mi madre. Yo estaba atontada, llorando, sin fuerzas.

«Eso fue perfecto» susurró, poniéndose a mi lado

«Fue tráfico. Me dejó. ¿Estás contenta?» pregunté mientras me levantaba.

«¡Sabes que no podías pasarte la vida con ella! ¡Ella ha sido altruista!» dijo mi madre y yo reí, mientras cogía mis cosas y apagaba la música

«¡Yo podría! ¡Quiero pasar la vida con ella! ¿Sabes lo que es el amor? ¿Ya has amado a alguien en tu mediocre existencia? ¡Joder, mamá! Y quieres saber…ya no me importa» grité y salí

Mi casa es grande, enorme para dos personas. Mi cama me sirvió de consuelo. No era un día lo que estaba tirando a la basura, han sido casi dos años. Yo era demasiado pequeña antes frente a ella. En aquel momento me sentí un grano de arroz en medio de una tempestad. Mis puños golpeaban la cama, como si fuese a resolver algo. Cogí una cajita que había debajo de la cama, con nuestras fotos, regalos que ella me había hecho, notitas, un collar y un libro _Amor a las matemáticas._

Toque las notas con las manos temblorosas y las abrí, una a una _«Buenos días, persona más linda del mundo», «Hola, pasé solo para decir hola», «Cuando creas que estás cayendo, realmente estarás volando», «Cuando el mundo se caiga, búscame», «No me dejes fallar»_

No me dejes fallar. No me dejes fallar. No me dejes fallar. No me dejes fallar. Repetí, estrujando el papel y tirándolo. No podía rendirme. Junté todo y lo guardé. Sequé mis lágrimas y busqué nuestras fotos, sonreí al ver lo boba que ella era. Dentro de una semana tendría mi presentación en el festival de danza.

«¿Eva?» pregunté, después de los innumerables toques que dio el teléfono

«Regina…» susurró ella «Siento mucho lo de Emma, no fue culpa tuya»

«Eva, llévala a mi presentación, por favor…» le pedí en tono de súplica

«Voy a intentarlo…» consintió

Yo tenía que intentarlo, si no iba, lo entendería. Durante la semana no me permití llorar, me puse la armadura que llevaba antes de Emma delante de todos, principalmente de mi madre. Quise algo nuevo, algo que nadie hubiera visto, algo más allá de mí. Un desafío. Sudé. Me hice daño. Sentía que las puntas de mis dedos estaban siendo arrancadas con cada paso. Todos los movimientos me llevarán a Emma, me harán pensar en ella, y los realizaré a la perfección por ella.

Me preocupé con todo. La música instrumental _Para Elisa_ , de Beethoven. La ropa en rosa bebé. Las zapatillas anudadas a lo largo de mi canilla. Así como el guante también trenzado. La primera presentación. El escenario oscuro. De modo que el foco sería yo. La luz de la platea también sería nula, no quería caerme si Emma no estaba ahí. El cansancio me llegó, quería algo que no tuviese el más mínimo resquicio de falla. No podía tenerlo.

Las personas se iban acomodando, Emma tenía asiento en la primera fila. Respiraba nerviosa tras las cortinas. Era la única que iba a actuar sola. Mi madre estaba haciendo los últimos ajustes. La luz se apagó, ya era la hora. Su mano apretó mi hombro, dando un leve empujón. La cortina se abrió y mi respiración se cortó cuando un único foco de luz se encendió sobre el asiento de Emma, ella estaba ahí, pero aquella luz no estaba planeada. Sonreí y cerré los ojos.

Se apagó la luz y la música llenó el ambiente. Los primeros pasos hacia la izquierda, con los brazos levantados y la cabeza baja. Después saltos y postura erecta. Miraba hacia la oscuridad delante de mí, pero sabía que allí estaban los ojos verdes que iluminaban mi mundo. No era por mi madre o por mí. Estaba allí por ella. Mi corazón latía al ritmo de la dulce melodía. Mis movimientos eran leves. Yo estaba vaciándome de todo. Una de las notas decía que yo estaba volando y no cayendo. Mis ojos se cerraron. En mi mente volé hasta Emma y la saqué a bailar. En mi mente todo estaba claro. Abrí los ojos y vi la luz encendida de nuevo sobre ella, había lágrimas en sus ojos, yo no quise parar. Quise mostrar más. Mi cuerpo estaba exhalando adrenalina. Mi corazón saltaba. Los sentimientos me envolvían de manera avasalladora. Algunos segundos para el final. Los últimos pasos. Una lágrima. Los aplausos. El fin. La cortina cerrándose con mis ojos fijos en los de ella.

«Ahora no, mamá» dije al verla venir hacia mí

Corrí por medio de las otras personas que iban a actuar y fui a la platea, sin guardar ninguna discreción. Eva no me impidió que me la llevara, ella tampoco me pidió que parara. Seguí hasta el salón donde bailaba, cerré la puerta y la llevé hasta el medio. Mi respiración estaba descontrolada, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, pero no me importó.

«Regina…estuviste…increíble» la voz salió baja, entrecortada.

«¡Te he echado tanto de menos estos días!» me agaché tocando su rostro. No esperé una respuesta, toque sus labios con desespero, con nostalgia, rozando los míos, estaban cálidos, sus manos agarraban mis brazos. Las lágrimas descendían. Mi lengua bailó con la suya, mis manos acariciaban su rostro.

«¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?» sonrió apartando los labios

«¿Cómo podría? Cada parte de mí te necesita» susurré dándole pequeños besos por su rostro «Pero ahora, quiero bailar contigo»

«Regina…» se puso seria, bajando la cabeza

«Emma, confía en mí…» susurré y puse _Paradise_ , de _Coldplay_

Ella me miró y sonreí. Extendí la mano en su dirección, la suya, medio insegura, encontró la mía. No sabía cómo hacer que eso saliera bien. Moví sus manos junto con las mías, al ritmo de la música, sin preocuparme si aquello parecía correcto o no. Giré la silla. Su expresión se suavizó después de que media canción ya hubiera pasado. Solté sus manos y alcé las mías.

«¡Vamos, Emma! Puedes mover las manos, los brazos, la cabeza, la boca, los cabellos. No has muerto, ayúdame a que esto salga bien. Por favor…» pedí pasando las manos por sus brazos, moviéndolos exactamente como hacía cuando estaba en pie.

«Estás loca…» susurró ella con los ojos cerrados, cediendo a mis toques.

«Estoy loca por ti, no intentes apartarme» me senté en su regazo, con cierto recelo, cerré los ojos con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, moviendo el cuerpo hacia atrás, siempre acompañando a la música.

«Gracias por no rendirte» escuchaba su voz baja y sonreí. Sus ojos estaban brillando por culpa de las lágrimas.

«Quiero dormir contigo esta noche, echo tanto de menos tus dedos haciéndome cariños en mi pelo…» me levanté de su regazo y encendí todas las luces. Emma giró la silla mirando alrededor, imagino que ha sido duro para ella. La primera vez que volvía al salón donde pasábamos juntas las tardes «Y quiero que vengas de nuevo, no tiene que ser todos los días, pero al menos tres veces a la semana»

«Eso es complicado…¿cómo puedo hacer eso?» preguntó, el tono era de enfado

«Como hemos hecho ahora, sin preocupaciones, Emma. Bailar es sentirse libre, lo aprendí contigo. Vamos a encontrar de nuevo eso, y juntas, te lo prometo» me apoyé en la silla, dejando un beso en su cabeza «Fue tonta, fui débil estos meses. Pero ahora vamos a cambiar eso, vas a levantar esa cabeza, mirar hacia delante e iluminar todo los lugares con ese brillo que tienes en tus ojos y no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy avisando Emma Swan»

«¡Qué mujer brava!» finalmente sonrió y mi corazón se derritió. Aquella debería ser considerada una de las maravillas del mundo.

Emma se fue a su casa y yo a la mía. Mi madre no se atrevió a decir nada sobre qué había pasado o lo que iba a hacer. Le dije que la pondría a ella por delante de todo y de todos, y comencé allí, en la sala de mi casa, bajo la mirada severa de Cora Mills. Tomé un baño, me sentí otra persona, confiada y ligera. Eva me esperó en el umbral.

«¿De verdad vas a hacer eso, Regina?» preguntó en la puerta de su casa.

«Eva…Daría mi vida por ella» respondí sonriéndole

«Lleva preguntando hasta ahora si habías llegado» rio, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

«Buenas noches» entré en la casa, yendo directamente a su cuarto

Emma estaba con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, jugueteando con el móvil, con la manta subida hasta la cintura y con un pijama de asillas, todo blanco. Sus ojos se alzaron al verme y allí estaba su sonrisa, conseguía ver tanto de la Emma que conocía ahí. Avancé hasta la cama, me quité las zapatillas y la abracé. Añoranza lo resume todo. Me apretaba a ella con toda la fuerza que mis brazos me permitían.

Cogí su mano y comencé a darle besos ahí, en su brazo, hombro, mejilla, cabeza, boca, haciéndola reír, riendo juntas. Sus dedos se hundieron en mis cabellos moviéndose lentamente, me estremecí por completo y me encogí.

«Te amo. Cada parte de ti…» dije apartando la manta. Toqué sus piernas avergonzada, sabía que allí no sentiría, pero fui hasta el final y volví.

«Nunca voy a poder caminar hasta ti» susurró

«Pero puedes tocarme. Ya tocaste mi corazón, mi alma…y todo, Emma, todo te pertenece, te es devoto a ti. Todo esto es tan loco, pero, ¿quién puede juzgarlo? Te amo tanto que me pierdo, que me sumerjo en nuestros sentimientos, hundiéndome en ellos» su boca estaba entreabierta, sus ojos se deslizaban por mí.

«Deja…» la voz falló, ella suspiró y me miró a los ojos «Deja que te toque» el pedido fue inesperado, mi corazón se aceleró de tal forma que puede escucharlo. Sus dedos tocaron mis labios suavemente «Lo necesito, al menos una vez»

No respondí, abrí lentamente su pierna y me quedé frente a ella. Guie su mano hasta el bajo de mi blusa y cerré los ojos. Mi blusa fue levantada despacio, al igual de cómo desabrochó el enganche de mi sujetador. Los dedos pasaron por mi piel, tímidos y helados, me estremecí con su toque, agarré sus hombros, apoyándome para no caer.

Busqué sus labios, besando intensa y rápidamente, las manos estaban acariciando mis senos, barriga, cintura, espalda. Las uñas trazaron un camino que me hizo arquear la espalda, soltando sus labios. Apreté sus hombros, bajando la asilla del top, mordisqueando sus labios, dejando escapar algunos gemidos cuando sus dedos contorneaban mis pezones.

La mano pasó por mi cuello girándolo ligeramente, la dejé hacer. Los labios descendieron por ahí, distribuyendo húmedos besos por toda la zona, mordiendo con una fuerza que hizo que mi cuerpo fuera asaltado por una ola de calor. Me apartó un poco, sabía que ella no podría bajar más, levanté el cuerpo, mi piel se deslizaba por sus labios, sentía que quemaba por dentro lentamente. Sus manos me hicieron parar cuando estaba al altura de mis senos, eso fue rápido, la mano en el derecho, rodeándolo y apretando, los labios en el izquierdo lamiendo ávidamente, incliné la cabeza hacia un lado, los gemidos subieron por mi garganta rasgándome, mi cuerpo tembló.

Si aquel momento fuese una danza, sería la más hermosa, la más intensa. Una sinfonía de Beethoven seria el acompañamiento. Me senté en su regazo y me deshice de su blusa. La abracé pegando mi caliente piel a la suya. Todo en mí estaba implorando por ella. Sus labios se apretaron sobre los míos. Su tímida mano pasó por mi muslo, apretando.

«No sé cómo hacer esto…» susurró en mis labios

«Haz como en una danza» respondí levantándome de la cama, quitándome la ropa que me quedaba.

Bajé lentamente por su regazo, sus ojos brillaban fijos en mí. Las manos pasaban por mi barriga, apretando levemente, paseándose. Lo intentaba. Estaba controlándome para no soltar los gemidos que me provocaba ese toque cálido, para no parecer una loca ente las sensaciones que me invadían. Mis manos resbalaron por su piel, conociendo cada pedazo de la cintura de Emma.

«Una danza…» Emma susurró, sus dedos tamborileaban por mi pelvis descendiendo lentamente. Cerré los ojos sintiendo que iba a explotar. El toque fue leve, yo ya estaba perdida, mojada, latiendo.

Una danza. Emma buscó mis labios, chupando mi lengua lentamente mientras sus dedos me penetraban, gemí en mitad del beso. La sensación no fue como la de una danza que ya hubiera hecho, no. Estaba viva, explotando cada vez que los dedos rozaban mis paredes internas. Abrí los ojos y Emma tenía los suyos cerrados, la respiración agitada, los labios húmedos presionados contra los míos.

«Emma…» gemí en su oído. Más hondo en mi interior. Más. Más. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo. Mis ojos me pesaban. Todo tembló y lo que sentí fue como si la música que me hirió, cuando ella me echó, estuviese en aquel momento curándome, dejándome libre y entera de nuevo «Te necesito»

Ella asintió y sonrió, pero con miedo. Quité la manta que cubría sus piernas, le quité la ropa que aún tenía puesta, todo mirándola, no podía quebrar el contacto o hacer algo que la incomodase, no quería eso. Arrastré su cuerpo dejándola echada. Subí lentamente sobre ella, apoyándome sobre los codos, mirándola.

«¿Quieres parar?» pregunté, viendo sus ojos empañados. Aparté sus cabellos del rostro y le di un beso en la cabeza.

«No…solo tengo miedo» respondió cerrando los ojos

«Mis dedos van a danzar sobre ti…» susurré pasando la mano por su cuerpo, me acordé de cuando quise clases de piano, amaba la textura de las teclas bajo mis dedos y allí, descubrí que amaba más la piel de Emma, fue como tocar mi música favorita.

Primero el cuello, roce mis labios tímidamente, dejando marcas, mientras las manos descendían y ascendían por su cintura. Dejé besos en su hombro, bajando hasta sus pechos. Mis labios chocaban contra su piel con cuidado, sin embargo el deseo que tenía en mi interior me hacía ir más rápido. Emma soltaba gemidos con cada caricia, las manos estaban apretando las sábanas que se deslizaban lentamente sobre la cama. Mi lengua pasó por sus pezones, de la misma manera que hacia cuando la besaba, intensamente, ávidamente. Deslicé las manos por su pierna, sabía que no sentía, su sexo estaba mojado. No deseé que sintiese ahí, no deseé lo que realmente no tendría, deseé que sintiese dentro de ella todo de mí. Bajé los labios hasta su barriga, mordisqueando hasta que mis dedos entraron en ella, lentamente, gimiendo juntas y alto. Yo estaba sobre su cuerpo, apoyada en mis rodillas, que flaquearon al escuchar más gemidos invadiendo el cuarto. Estaba sintiendo, no sabía con qué intensidad, pero lo estaba.

«Regina…» gimió débilmente mi nombre. La miré, haciendo más fuerza en su interior. Su mano agarró mi pelo y me atrajo hacia ella. Sus labios se dirigieron, trémulos, hacia los mío, no fue un beso, solo estaban ahí, los gemidos entraban en mi oído, haciéndome perder el aire y querer más. Abandoné sus labios y besé todo lo que ella podía sentir, sin abandonar su sexo. Besé su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, mordisqueé; su espalda se arqueó y un sonido alto me traspasó desestabilizándome completamente.

Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, que caían por cada lado, los labios entreabiertos, la respiración anárquica y fatigosa. Me eché a su lado, con la cabeza hundida en ella, intentando que en mí todo volviera a la calma.

«La mejor danza de todas…» susurró abrazándome.

Fui del miedo a la mayor de las felicidades en un momento. No contuve las lágrimas tras eso, no sabía cómo. No hablamos nada más. Rompí cualquier barrera que aún había y principalmente, mis propias barreras, mis inseguridades y recelos. Emma se entregó del modo en como lo hacía en el baile, exactamente como hacía cuando ensayábamos juntas, de cuerpo y alma. Yo sentía su energía y me contagiaba con ella. Dormí con la mano apoyada en su vientre y una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Me gustaría decir que después de eso fue un arco iris eterno. Pero no lo fue. Pero con certeza ese fue el momento donde nos hundimos y ascendimos de manera arrebatadora. Emma tuvo crisis, una, dos, diez. Yo esperaba a que estas pasasen, con el tiempo ya no me afectaban, empecé a comprenderlas de verdad. Y casi todos los días ella iba a la academia, y sí, ella bailaba conmigo o me veía bailar.

No tuve que renunciar a mis sueños, no dejé la danza y la búsqueda incansable de la perfección. Sino que gané nuevas motivaciones e inspiraciones. Emma era mi punto de paz y luz, acometía mis pasos de danza como si solo estuviera bailando para ella, pues no había persona en el mundo que me mirase con aquellos ojos, con tanto amor y ternura.

Mi madre la respetaba y eso fue importante para mí, ya que pasé por muchos lugares del mundo y en todos, Emma me acompañó. En todos los premios, ella agarraba mi mano. Cuando era pequeña, mi madre me decía que necesitábamos encontrar la danza perfecta, aquella que nos haría sentir vivos y en explosión. La mía tiene nombre y apellido. La danza más difícil y gustosa, la más compleja y ligera.


End file.
